


Closeted

by Flosscandy



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Why do I do this, everything i write abt witches is just pure porn, god theyre so gay, i love my bi lady and my nb lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flosscandy/pseuds/Flosscandy
Summary: Bayo and Jeanne fuck in a closet, what more could anyone want?





	Closeted

Jeanne sighed, sitting back in her uncomfortable foam teacher’s seat, resisting the urge to prop her feet up onto her paper laden desk. Before her sat a classroom of around twenty students all as silent as a rock. On occasion there were more students, and sometimes there were less; it all depended on what period she was having that day. Luckily it was the last period of the day, her last class being a quiet group of juniors and seniors all serious about pursuing careers in the field of history. 

Right now though her class was huddled over their desks, staring down intensely at a test before them. It was the classes’ midterm and Jeanne could not have been more bored. No one had yet handed in a paper to be graded and she had already finished the stacks of papers off to her side, leaving the silver haired witch with nothing to do. 

She checked the clock that hung on the opposite wall from where she sat, only to almost groan out in frustration as she realized she still had another hour before the last period ended and she could go home with her friend Cereza.

Well, calling her a friend was almost an understatement. They had been living together for a good number of years by now. At first they were distant; Jeanne not knowing how to properly interact with Cereza without things becoming awkward and Cereza not knowing how to start rebuilding their past relationship. Although they had their issues they quickly became closer and closer over the years, soon sharing the same bed as the other and waking each other up with soft good morning kisses. It had just been a few months ago when Cereza had accidentally called Jeanne her girlfriend and before she could apologize Jeanne had quickly backed up her claim.

Cereza was her girlfriend Jeanne thought, smiling softly as she remembered their first date as 'girlfriends'. It was in a quiet café where they chatted about their lives and shopping exploits of the day. Before she could delve deeper into her memories of their first dates though a loud knocking could be heard against the door, startling some students up from their tests.

A girl sitting closest to the door placed down her pencil and stood up, opening the door as quietly as possible so that she didn’t disturb the others. 

_Well speak of the devil_ , Jeanne thought as Cereza stood impatiently at the doorway, her traditional white nun outfit was what she was wearing today, or what she wore basically every day she came to the school. Jeanne had to wonder how many sets of that outfit she owned considering how Jeanne always wore a different red suit and white tie to school daily.

"Ah Ms. D'arc care to step out with me?" Cereza said, a grin growing on her face. Jeanne sighed standing up and walking to where her girlfriend stood. Of course no one knew that they were dating besides a few close friends, but even still rumors were flying around the school considering how often the 'nun' would interrupt class to have a moment with the history teacher.

Before Jeanne stepped out of the class she quickly told her students that once they were done they were to place their tests on her desk and leave the school if they wished. As the door closed behind her Cereza grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her down the hallway until they weren't around any full classes in which students and facility members alike wouldn't give the teacher and nun any quizzical looks.

"Cereza what are you doing, I was busy," Jeanne hissed out pulling her wrist away from the darker witch.

"Mmh, sure you were dear. From how bored you looked you were obviously incredibly busy," Cereza said with a soft smile, "and how could I just leave my favorite umbran witch to be bored out of her mind?"

Jeanne couldn't help but smile as the taller witch bent down and kissed her lightly on her forehead, wrapping her arms around her midsection and holding her close. They stood there for a moment, enjoying each other's company as though they haven't seen each other in years.

"I should probably head back to my class, see if there’s any midterms to grade." whispered Jeanne, trying to pull away from her love's arms. Of course Cereza had no intention of letting her go, kissing Jeanne yet again but this time on her lips.

"Your students should be fine, it’s not as though anything bad can happen without you being there," hummed the darker witch, pecking Jeanne's cheek lightly, "and plus it’s not as exciting as being with me now is it?"

Jeanne hummed thoughtfully, swaying slightly in Cereza's arms, "Perhaps but how could being with you be any more exciting than being in class with all those boring students?" Jeanne teased a wicked grin spreading across her features, knowing exactly what she was doing.

After all the silver haired witch was always one to pretend to be hesitant about trying new things, always annoying her girlfriend in more ways than one in the bedroom.

Cereza tsked lightly before leaning down and pressing their lips together, trying to pull Jeanne closer as the shorter teacher wrapped her arms around the nun's neck. Jeanne hummed into the kiss allowing her body to press against Cereza's. It was only a matter of time before the latter’s hand dropped from around the heiress’s midsection, sliding down lower until both hands held onto Jeanne's perfect ass, giving an affectionate squeeze. Jeanne moaned, her eyes fluttering briefly as she pulled away from their kiss to take in some much needed air. 

"Fuck Cereza don't do that, we'll get caught," Jeanne warned, trying to sound as stern as possible but giving no effort to remove the hands cupping her backside. 

"I think that's what makes this more exciting. After all students are already spreading rumors about us being together, it’s not like they can say anything else."

The woman in the red suit groaned in annoyance, hating how right Cereza was about the rumors and how this was definitely much more exciting with the chance of getting caught; hands on her ass and lipstick already beginning to smear.

A few moments ticked by before the 'nun' leaned over and started trailing feather light kisses down Jeanne's neck. Cereza normally liked fucking Jeanne with minimum foreplay, always delving in the moment clothes had been removed. But this, this was something else. She wanted Jeanne to be fully aware that they were standing in a hallway about to eat each other out with classes still going on.

Jeanne ran her fingers through her lover’s hair, balling her fist up in the deep brown locks as Cereza bit down sharply on her collarbone. Cereza grinned into her bite, giving the wound a small lick before proceeding to suck on it ever so slowly.

"Gods, dear, Cereza, please," Jeanne hissed out, a bright red flush adorning her cheeks, embarrassed that they were out in the open like this, wanting to hurry things up, "you don’t have to go so slow."

Cereza hummed in response, her hands trailing up the front of Jeanne's suit, undoing the buttons with her nimble fingers. Once the suit had been unbuttoned she reached up and playful groped Jeanne's breasts, earning a breathy moan as she squeezed just a bit harder. Cereza looked up to see her girlfriend staring down at her, panting softly with the light tint of red on her cheeks; she looked absolutely beautiful with her lips parted and lashes fluttering while Cereza continued her work.

It was only moments afterward did the taller of the two witches remove her hands from her girlfriend’s breasts. She looked up to see Jeanne glare down at her, her eyes almost begging to be touched more. Cereza grinned, pushing her hands up and under Jeanne's white blouse to run her hands down her sides and then finally coming back up again to tease at a clothed nipple. The silver witch gasped at the cold touch of her hands, her right hand still playfully teasing against her small breast as the left snaked behind her back to undo her bra's clasp.

Just as the clasp had been undone the sound of footsteps rung out against the tiled floor of the old school building.

"Fuck" hissed Cereza, grabbing Jeanne by her tie and pulling her down another hallway in a hurry, her heart beating fast from the fact that whoever was walking the hall could possibly see them. She could hear Jeanne's strangled breaths as she tried to breathe through the tight tie that she was being pulled by. Finally Cereza found a small door leading into one of the many janitor closests, opening it quickly and shoving herself and Jeanne inside.

Jeanne grunted as she hit the back wall of the storage closet, rattling some paint cans from a shelf above her head.

"What the fuck Cereza you were basically choking me back there!"

Cereza scoffed lightly making her way back over to Jeanne, "You weren't complaining last time I had something tight around your throat. And plus, now no one can spot us."

"I am not fucking you in a storage closet, that's utterly undignified."

"I don’t think most of the stuff we've done together has been... dignified," Cereza replied slowly, "now, where did we leave of? Here?" She asked, reaching up underneath Jeanne's shirt yet again to grab her breasts, pushing the unclasped bra away so that she had more room.

Jeanne could feel Cereza flick against one of her hardened nipples, causing her to moan out in response toward the pleasurable sensation. As Cereza worked on her breasts underneath her clothing Jeanne managed to shrug off her red suit jacket, reaching down and lifting the white shirt and bra over her head so that Cereza could get a better, idea, over what to do next.

"Didn't you just say you didn't want to be fucked inside a storage closet?" the younger witch teased, dropping a hand down so that she could place a delicate kiss onto the perky nipple. Jeanne's breasts may be small but Cereza loved how nicely they fit into her hands and her mouth, it was as though Jeanne's body was made for her in every which way. As Cereza latched her teeth onto the nipple and gave a soft tug Jeanne gasped, bucking her hips forward ever so slightly trying to urge Cereza on.

The darker witch complied much too the relief of Jeanne, the feeling Cereza's tongue and teeth against a breast and her fingers skillfully toying with the other had Jeanne whining in pleasure. Her head was pushed up against the wall, her mouth open with her lips wet from how many times she had licked them in the past few minutes of their recent activity. Soft noises escaped from her lips as well and the occasional name of the witch tending to her breasts with no signs of stopping. Her core burned with arousal by now, parting her legs and trying to grind against anything to just get a bit of friction /down there/.

Cereza hummed against Jeanne's nipple, her free hand holding onto the side of Jeanne's hip, rubbing small circles with her thumb.

"You're so eager already hm?" Cereza whispered softly, placing a kiss over the silver witches abused nipples. She didn't even wait for a snarky response from Jeanne before starting to kiss up her shaky chest. Her kisses were incredibly sloppy, leaving a trail of saliva and reddening skin in their wake. Once Cereza reached Jeanne's collarbone she smirked, eyeing still healing hickeys she had left on her just a few nights ago and the newest one just beginning to bruise in front of her. After the pause Cereza continued her journey of kisses up Jeanne's neck, the heiress panting lightly as Cereza stood fully to face Jeanne, admiring her handiwork on making the older witch an aroused and blushing mess.

"Cereza please, you still have too much on and I can’t take your teasing anymore," whined Jeanne, tugging on the long white sleeves of Cereza's nun attire. Her body burned with arousal but she hated it so much when Cereza would take the lead and forget about herself. Even after all this time Jeanne was still a sap who loved returning the favor back to her girlfriend, if she could ever figure out how her over the top clothing worked of course.

The dark witch sighed softly, giving Jeanne a fond look before managing to pull off the main part of her nun attire- her shirt. Jeanne stared, her jaw hanging loosely as she eyed her girlfriends black lacey bra that appeared to be entirely see-through. _Of course she'd wear something like that to a workplace_ Jeanne thought, feeling her mouth water at the sight.

"Enjoying your view?" Cereza teased, it was almost hard to imagine that they were still in a storage closet about to fuck each other senseless before the last bell of the day rung. 

"A lot better than seeing you in that gods awful nun outfit; now get over here." replied Jeanne, motioning quick a flick of her wrist she wanted Cereza to close the distance between them as quickly as possible yet again. Cereza was more than happy to oblige, cupping Jeanne's face with a hand carefully. They stared at each other before Jeanne leaned forward and pressed her lips against Cereza's with enough force to cause the taller witch the moan in delight. Before Jeanne could properly take the lead in their kiss, Cereza had a hand in her hair, tugging sharply electing a moan from the silver witch. Cereza, taking the chance with Jeanne's mouth still open and hand still pulling down on her long hair to slide her tongue into her mouth.

Jeanne moaned loudly, between Cereza pulling roughly on her hair and the tongue exploring her mouth, feeling as though her body was on fire. She whimpered loudly as Cereza grinded their hips together at a teasingly slow pace. 

"Cereza," Jeanne gasped, her eyes fluttering as the burning in her core was becoming unbearable. She kept trying to grind her hips against Cereza's which had already stopped, trying to get a sense of release not matter how small.

"Yes my dear?" Cereza asked, lifting a leg up and placing it between Jeanne's but not quite touching the area where she needed to be touched the most.

"Cereza please," groaned Jeanne as she tried grinding her hips down against Cereza's knee, being quickly stopped by two strong hands pinning her hips back up against the wall. She groaned as Cereza pinned her there, attacking her neck and breasts with kisses and bites, causing Jeanne to squirm in annoyance over not being able to get what she actually desired- Cereza's face in between her legs.

"Please what my dear Jeanne?"

Jeanne groaned, trying to shoot Cereza an angry look as she toyed with the rim of her red pants. 

"If you don’t say anything I can't give you what you want." Cereza simply stated, placing a few kisses across the silver haired witch's navel.

"Fuck Cereza, please, I want you to fuck me!" Jeanne hissed, grabbing onto the younger witches hair and giving a sharp tug to try and get Cereza to understand just how urgent this was.

The dark haired witch smirked slyly, sliding her fingers underneath her girlfriend's red pants, pulling them down onto the floor in one quick motion. Jeanne groaned loudly as Cereza gave her soaked panties an appreciative glance. The older witch, her fingers still tangled in her girlfriend's short hair, roughly pushed Cereza’s face down into her clothed sex, earning a grunt in response.

Cereza's hands found their selves back up on Jeanne's hips, letting her nails sink into the tanned flesh. Jeanne moaned in pleasure, the sharp wave of pain increasing her arousal and making it nearly intolerable. 

The dark witch flicked out her tongue and gave a long lick up her love's clothed sex, enjoying the pants and whimpers she could hear up above. Cereza placed a kiss on where she knew Jeanne's clit would be, the latter’s hips grinding against her face in desperation.

"Now now Jeanne, hold on just a bit longer." Cereza said, hooking her fingers under the cute white panties before pulling them down only to be caught by Jeanne's knees. Without the undergarments Cereza could finally see and smell how she was affecting the teacher, sliding her pointer finger across her slick folds.

"God you're so wet Jeanne, it’s hard to believe I just fucked you in the shower this morning." hummed Cereza, pulling back her now wet finger and giving it an approving lick.

"I swear if you do not hurry up I'll-"

Jeanne cut herself off with a loud moan as Cereza leaned in and found her clit with her mouth, giving the nub a flick with her tongue. Cereza allowed herself to playfully tease Jeanne’s clit with her tongue, occasionally ducking down to lick the folds of her girlfriend’s sweet sex. Jeanne’s moans above her were loud, loud enough for anyone walking by in the hallway to hear what was going on.

“Jeanne, if you don’t want to be caught I suggest you quiet down~” Cereza teased, leaning back up to lap at her wet folds. Jeanne nodded, her face burning bright red with a blush, knowing she rather die than be caught being serviced in a storage closet. After all she didn’t want to retire early from her job.

Cereza tapped the inside of the heiress’s legs, a silent que to for her to spread them. Jeanne obliged, spreading her lets further apart to allow Cereza better access to her slick heat that throbbed with want. Cereza placed a kiss on the inside of her thighs as a small thanks before sharply pulling Jeanne’s hips toward her mouth.

Jeanne gasped as Cereza got to work, properly this time. She could feel her lover’s tongue roughly press against her cunt before pushing inside ever so slightly. The silver haired witch moaned loudly, earning a slap against her bare ass to warn her about being quiet yet again. She panted, fingers tightly wrapped in Cereza’s hair as she grinded down against the dark witch’s tongue.

Cereza moaned into Jeanne’s cunt as she fucked her roughly with her tongue, enjoying the taste of Jeanne’s arousal as it dripped around her mouth. As Jeanne continued to fuck herself on Cereza’s tongue, her eyes rolled back into her head as sharp waves of pleasure spread throughout her body, letting little whimpers and moans escape her mouth, remembering to keep quiet this time. Cereza gave a little hum of approval, her nose brushing against Jeanne’s swollen clit as she continued to move her tongue inside of the teacher.

Above her, Jeanne’s soft whimpers and moans were taking on a much higher pitch, her hips rocking against Cereza’s tongue erratically, all signs of her impending orgasm. Cereza continued her ministrations with her tongue, occasionally pulling out to suck on her clit. She loved tasting Jeanne more than anything, enjoying the way the hands pulled her hair roughly, causing her to moan into her love’s clit. Jeanne gasped above her from the vibrations, trying to keep her voice down as she repeated Cereza’s name but failing. Cereza smirked giving her ass another slap, but instead of Jeanne being reminded that they were fucking in a storage closet on school grounds, she just moaned louder, caring more about her release then being caught by now.

“Come for me when you’re ready my dear.” Cereza murmured softly, holding tight onto Jeanne’s hips, pushing her tongue back into Jeanne’s slick folds.

Jeanne came with a loud cry, her eyes losing focus and her hands pressing Cereza closer to her cunt as she continued to grind down against her girlfriend’s tongue, letting out choked gasps as Cereza lapped at her dripping sex. Her mind was clouded as she continued to rock her hips, unable to tell if she wanted to come once again or stop before someone heard her loud moans. Before she could make up her mind she felt Cereza press her thumb up against her clit, rubbing it slowly but with enough force to put Jeanne on the edge again.

“Cereza!” Jeanne cried out, tears welling in her eyes from the stimulation as she came yet again, the darker witch slowing down her movements against Jeanne’s clit before coming to a stop, looking up at Jeanne. The silver witch’s chest was heaving, trying to get her heartbeat to slow down, her face was bright red as she looked down at Cereza with tired but thankful eyes.

“Have fun my dear?” Cereza said, licking Jeanne’s juices from her lips. Jeanne slid down the wall, unable to speak, still trying to keep her breathing under control. Cereza smiled warmly, softly kissing Jeanne’s lips as Jeanne wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling away from the kiss to nestle her face into the crook of Cereza’s shoulder.

The two witches sat there for a while, listening to each other’s heart beats. It was Jeanne who spoke first, a soft “I love you” coming from her lips that were pressed against Cereza’s neck, her eyes closed and tired.

“I love you too,” murmured Cereza, placing a kiss on top of Jeanne’s head, “but I don’t think you want to fall asleep in a storage closet naked where the janitors and facility may see you~”

Jeanne grunted in dismay, pulling away from Cereza to grab her wrinkled clothing and trying to put it back on the best she could, Cereza aiding her with the buttons on her suit.

“I swear if I get fired for this you’re going to be sleeping on the couch.” Jeanne said, giving Cereza a teasing glare. Cereza raised her hands in mock surrender laughing a tiny bit.

“Yeah but it wasn’t me making all the noise; after all I did tell you to be quiet.”

Jeanne huffed, a small blush dusting her cheeks. Cereza leaned forward and kissed her fellow witch ever so lightly, her heart fluttering in her chest. She loved her so much, they both loved each other.

“Now come on, the bell might ring soon and we don’t want to walk out of here together with a rush of students outside.” Cereza said standing up. She offered her hand to Jeanne who gladly took it before both of them hurrying out of the storage closet with just seconds to spare before the final bell rung of the day.


End file.
